


Outbreak: A Jacksepticeye Horror Short

by Migz



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Wiishu - Fandom, cutipiemarzia, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Cutiepie - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Inspired by World War Z, Post-Apocalypse, Septiishu, Survival Horror, Train to Busan, Wiishu - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Virus, Zombies, cutiepiemarzia - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, outbreak, pewdiepie - Freeform, zombie outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migz/pseuds/Migz
Summary: Seán (Jacksepticeye) and his girlfriend Signe (Wiishu) had just moved into Brighton. They were trying to settle down in their new home when it began: a zombie virus has spread across the city like wildfire. They must do whatever they can to stay alive through the nightmare.





	1. New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Topofthemornintoyaladdies!
> 
> First and foremost, I'd like to thank you, kind reader, for clicking on this story. It really means a lot to me that you've taken the time to check out this story despite it not being a Septiplier/Jelix/SepticPie fanfiction.
> 
> It may be short, but people who've read it happened to enjoy and love it. I hope you will like it too!
> 
> Before you begin, I have to warn you, if you don't like taking a trip down feels avenue, you may wanna check out another story, as this has surprised the readers in many ways that kinda played with their emotions.
> 
> So, if you'd like the zombie horror/drama/action... I'm sure you'll dig this.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was high up in the sky, shining on the busy town of Brighton as the clock struck twelve noon, everyone on the streets were busy doing their daily tasks. Cars honked as they drove along the highway, attempting to merge with the daily traffic. Among the vehicles was a moving van, with its driver hastily squeezing between the other cars to reach the place within the specified time of arrival. The truck made a left and into a less busy suburban road, eventually stopping by a house a few blocks away from where it had turned.

The front door of the house was wide open as a tall, skinny man with green hair has been waiting for them there. The man looked up from his phone and saw the truck, he glanced at his watch and approached the delivery guy with a wide smile.

"Nice, you got here right on time! Too many cars on the road at this time of day, eh?" He commended, his voice high and Irish.

The worker brought out his clipboard and read out the man's name, "Mr. Seán McLoughlin?" He asked.

"Yes." Seán smiled.

"Will you please sign here?" The man gave him the clipboard and the Irishman gladly complied.

"Alright, boys! Let's get movin'!" The driver ordered. Two others jumped from the passenger side and began their task.

__________

Two hours had passed, and the men had already finished unloading Seán's belongings from the truck and had brought them in the house.

"Thank you, kind sirs." Seán said, giving the driver a tip for their job.

The driver did not leave his spot yet, "Uh, Mr. McLoughlin? Will you please sign my daughter's shirt?"

Seán's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the guy unfold a black t-shirt with an image of an eyeball with green sclera and blue iris printed on it.

"You are Jacksepticeye, right? The famous YouTuber?"

The Irishman grinned, "Aw, come on, I'm not that famous! I'm just a guy screaming at video games." He chuckled, signing the shirt with the marker he was provided.

"You've made my daughter laugh whenever she's feeling down, and for that I am eternally grateful."

A single tear slipped out from Seán's eye. "I'm always happy to help, sir." He couldn't help but smile as he handed him back the shirt.

"Thank you very much, Mr. McLoughlin." The man bid goodbye.

"Don't mention it!" He waved, watching the truck drive away. Seán walked back to his new house, still having a wide grin on his face.

On the front porch was a woman waiting for him, she had short brunette hair, bright blue eyes, and a slim frame. She was holding up her phone recording him as he approached her.

"The famous Jacksepticeye bidding goodbye to the moving guys." The woman laughed.

Seán put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "This is it, Signe. I can't believe we'd be able to afford our own house."

The couple walked into their new home together, genuinely proud of how far they've come, and how strong their relationship had been over the years.

He suddenly felt his girlfriend wobble slightly, her skin was cold and she looked pale. "Hey, babe. Are you alright?" He stopped walking, voice echoing in the living room that lacked furniture.

"I'm fine, Seán. I think I'm a little bit winded after a whole day of cleaning up the house."

"You should take a rest." Seán guided her to the couch.

"I should be preparing supper." Signe rushed over to the kitchen, her heels clattering on the tiled floor, "We have guests coming over, remember?"

"How about I cook? You don't look fine to me."

"I'll be fine, Seán, stop stressing yourself over me."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, what's that? I can't hear you over the sound of the radio!" Signe's voice came from the other room along with the sound of her portable radio blasting music.

Seán laughed. He then went up the stairs, "Call me if you need anything."

__________

The doorbell rang. It could be heard throughout the house. Seán was at his recording studio working on his setup when he heard it. The man ran down the stairs and dashed for the door, adjusting his shirt in the process. He opened it and two people were standing there: a man and a woman, their hands linked together.

"Felix! Marzia! Glad you came!" Seán greeted the couple with a hug. "Come in! And welcome to our humble abode."

"Marzia!" Signe ran and hugged her, their height difference noticeable when her arms wrapped under Marzia's arms. "Now, it's time for dinner." She guided the couple to the dining room.

The four were enjoying the food Signe has prepared. They were sharing their most cherished memories with each other, not noticing how fast time flew by.

Upon finishing, Seán stood up, "I'll do the dishes."

"And I'll help you." Felix helped gather the plates and went after him into the kitchen. "So, how's your first two days in Brighton treating you?" Felix asked, handing him a bottle of dishwashing soap.

"Still managing, but overall good." Seán chuckled, who was carefully placing the fragile plates in the dishwasher, "There's still some stuff to set up like my recording studio, and we need some furniture."

"I'll tell you what," Felix said with a smile as he sat on the counter, "How about we take you two to the pier tomorrow evening? Y'know, for a little break from making videos and doing all of these."

Seán's face sparked with joy, "Sounds great, Felix!" His excitement evident in his tone, "It'll be the perfect place!"

"Prefect place for what?" Felix narrowed his eyes.

"This." His wet hands dug into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet pouch. He unbuttoned the cover and took out a shimmering, diamond encrusted ring.

Felix gasped, "You're going to tie the knot?" He whispered, sounding more excited than his friend.

"What does it look like?" He chuckled, "When I first met her, I knew that she's the one. I wanted to propose to her a month ago, but I decided to hold back until we have moved out of Athlone, and the Brighton pier seems like the best place to do it."

"Congratulations, bro." Felix patted Seán's back, "I'll tell Marzia and we'll make sure you two have the time of your lives."

"Thanks, man. For everything, and I mean everything. Without that Pewdiepie shoutout I dunno if I'd be able to buy my own house." Seán said wholeheartedly, pulling his friend for a hug, "Thank you."

"No problem. Will I be the best man?"

"Hey, don't rush me." The Irishman laughed.

"Seán! Felix!" Marzia's yell came from the living room. Her panicked yell alerted the men, especially Seán. The two ran to her aid and saw Signe with her head in a bucket, gagging. "She said she's feeling lightheaded."

"Signe." Seán pat her back as she vomited even more, "I told you you should've taken a rest." She was catching her breath, a thick strand of drool dripping from the side of her mouth, she was pale as a piece of paper. "Come, I'll bring you to bed." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style as he walked up the stairs.

Minutes later, Seán went back down, "She's alright now. Just tired from a hard day's work."

"Thank God." Marzia's hand went to her chest, "I hope she'll get better."

"I told her she should rest." The man brushed strands of green hair from his forehead.

"And you, green Pewdiepie, should get some rest as well." Felix said, glancing at his watch, "You have a big day tomorrow, and it's getting pretty late."

"I'm so excited for you, Seán!" Marzia cheered, "We'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for coming over." Seán led them to the door.

"Thanks for having us." Felix replied.

It was a cold evening, Seán shivered as he guided his friends out of the house and walked with them until they reached the sidewalk. It was past eight in the evening, people have begun settling in their houses after a hard day's work. The streetlights illuminated the sidewalk along with the lights from every house on the block.

"One last thing, Jackaboy," Felix stopped in his tracks, "In case Marzia makes me sleep on the couch again, do you mind if I crash here?" He asked in a serious tone then beamed at his girlfriend, who responded with a grin.

Seán guffawed, "Anytime." He waved goodbye to them, watching the two walk to their house that was just one house beside his.

_________

He locked the doors and went up the stairs exhausted, his feet making heavy thumps on the floor as he went to their room. Seán silently pushed open the door to not disturb his sleeping girlfriend. The room was dimly lit orange by a single lamp on their bedside table, illuminating the bed and a lone cabinet.

To his shock, no one was on his bed. "Signe?" He called out, before noticing light coming from the bathroom. He approached the door and heard sobs, "Signe? Are you alright?" He knocked.

The door opened and Signe showed up, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up at him, her eyes swollen with tears.

"What's wrong?" Seán's heart sank upon seeing her.

"T-There's something, I-I need to t-tell you." She stammered.

"You can tell me anything." He pulled her in for a hug and led her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I've been feeling quite ill a few days now," She recounted, "I'm sorry, Seán."

"Sorry for what?" He narrowed his eyes, utterly confused.

She didn't say a word. Instead, she rolled up her sleeve that was concealing what she was holding in her hand: a small rectangular plastic apparatus with a small oval window at the center that serves as an indicator. Seán took the object in his hand and looked at the small window.

Two pink lines.

He gasped, his mind racing and so was his heart.

"You're... pregnant?"

"I missed my cycle five days ago." She bowed her head, "I'm sorry."

A smile immediately formed on his face, "What are you talking about? This is great!" He lifted up her chin to look at her.

A huge wave of relief washed over Signe, and those tears of sadness were instantly replaced with joy. She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Seán declared, rubbing his girlfriend's belly. His heart overflowing with joy knowing the great news. He was happy that it was Signe who got to carry his child, the woman he has been with for three years.

"Hopefully he, or she, won't be as loud has the father." Signe laughed, placing her head on his shoulder as he giggled at the thought.

"We'll be up all night when this little loudmouth is born." He said. "I can't wait to-"

Suddenly, loud blaring of emergency sirens came from outside, sounding throughout the area. It was followed by distant screams for help, tires screeching and gunshots firing.

"What the fuck is that?" Seán approached the window blinds and peeked through the slits. He saw smoke rising from a few blocks, people on the road were running away being chased by other people. A van swerved into view and ran over a couple of the pursuers, splattering blood on the windshield. Not long, the vehicle crashed into a nearby telephone pole knocking it over and blocking the road.

Seán glanced back at the victims of the hit and run to see them rise again from their puddles of blood, they were making indistinct gurgling sounds, limping as fast as they could to the crashed van dragging their broken limbs along the way. The group surrounded the van and used their bare fists to punch through the glass.

"What's going on?" Signe grabbed his arm and peeking through the window like him.

Seán watched in horror as the poor man was pulled out of his van and swarmed by the group, screaming in terror. Seán screamed upon seeing a bloodied human foot fly out of the horde.

"Holy fuck!" He shrieked.

Signe jumped and looked away, "What is going on?!" She dashed towards the window but her boyfriend pulled her away from the awful carnage.

He ran to the door, "Stay here. I'm gonna board up the house."

She held her boyfriend's hand preventing him from moving any further, "I'm coming with you."


	2. Onslaught

Signe was persistent, refusing to let her boyfriend go alone. She held his hand tightly like a vice, with no intention of loosening it. He looked into her eyes that were deeply staring into his, the two sharing an unspoken communication.

"Signe, I couldn't risk it." Seán shook his head.

"You can't stop me, Seán. I'm going wherever you go." She replied firmly, still clutching her boyfriend's hand.

Seán couldn't say no.

"Stay close." He said, running his free hand through his green hair, "But if I say run, you run – as fast as you can and away from here."

The unfolding terror outside was suddenly overshadowed by a deafening bang. It was subsequently followed by the lights flickering off along with the other electric home appliances shorting out.

He immediately went to the bedside table with Signe in tow, pulling open the top drawer and taking out a flashlight and a Swiss knife. Seán then led the way out of their bedroom, using the flashlight as their only source of light to guide their way, moving swiftly to the room next door which was the room he used to store all of the gifts and letters that came from the Jacksepticeye community.

"Here." Seán reached for a green baseball bat on the shelf and gave it to her girlfriend.

Hand in hand, the couple began making their way downstairs where it was shrouded in darkness, with only the fire on the road outside shining through the white silk curtains. Seán moved his flashlight around the place to scout the area, the beam shining on the living room that lacked furniture.

Despite the noise outside, he could hear his own heart beating, throbbing in his chest out of anxiety, the fear of the unknown as they continued to walk down the stairs to reach the bottom landing. Signe closely followed him, arming herself with the bat.

They approached the nearest window beside the front door, with Seán carefully parting the curtains to get a better view of the commotion outside. Through the small slit, he could see people running around screaming for help while they were being chased by massive groups of the undead that were growling and screeching after them.

Just across their house was another vehicle on fire, the charred remains of its occupants were being feasted upon by the swarming horde.

He shut back the curtains and making sure that the windows on either side of the front door were locked afterwards.

"To the kitchen."He whispred, his voice soft but clear enough for Signe to hear.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Sean spotted silhouettes of people hobbling outside the window. They were making pained gasps and growls, most of them having their postures contorted to an impossible degree.

"Fuck." Seán immediately ducked behind the kitchen counter pulling Signe there with him.

He then crawled to the cabinet under the sink then took out a hammer and a bag of nails. Signe, on the other hand, slowly stuck her head out of the counter. She saw the shadows of the people still there roaming around in their backyard.

She snatched her portable radio on her counter and a butcher knife from the knife rack before going back into hiding.

"Seán, I don't think we have that much furniture to barricade the house." Signe said upon realizing.

It took a few moments for Seán before he finally responded, "We seal ourselves in the living room until help arrives." He said with much uncertainty, giving Signe the hammer, "Let's go."

Seán led the way back to the living room and Signe immediately bolted the door shut behind them. The man then ran to the living room sofa and pushed it to block the kitchen door.

"Seán," Signe spoke up, looking around the room particularly at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"What?" He looked up at her right after securing the sofa in place.

"The portraits – use them on the windows."

Seán jumped up and unhooked the large portraits on the wall, removing the artworks before using the wooden frames as planks, placing them on the windows before letting Signe secure it there with nails. The task went like clockwork, with Seán trailing behind Signe pushing and lifting up certain furniture as reinforcements to the possible ways of entrance.

They approached the last window to the left of the front patio, the man carrying the last batch of planks and his girlfriend holding the tools. As they had begun to block out the window, the noticed two people in the distance, a man and a woman, both were running to their house being chased by three undead humans.

The man had a slim built; he had thick bushy beard and white snowy hair, he was in a long sleeved white sweater and black pants. The girl with him had long brunette hair, wearing pink sweater and black yoga pants. They were desperately waving for Seán and Signe's attention.

"IT'S FELIX AND MARZIA!"Seán exclaimed upon getting a clear sight of them.

The two watched Felix stop in his tracks, motioning for Marzia to keep running to their house.

"Go, Marzia! I'm right behind you!" Felix said.

His girlfriend pushed forward to Seán's with much hesitation.

As for Felix, he stood there waiting for the three reanimated corpses, arming himself with a golf club.

"FELIX, WATCH OUT!" The Irishman screamed even though Felix obviously wouldn't hear him.

Felix swung the golf club at the charging rabid man with full force, with the solid end hitting his head and breaking open the skull, spraying blood all over his white sweater. The undead came crashing to the ground with pieces of its skin dangling from its head.

He suddenly ducked just as another tried clawing for him, missing its sharp, bloody claws by an inch. Felix shot back up and jabbed the attacker in the eye then pummeled the head.

"Signe, keep boarding up the house." Seán exclaimed, passing the planks to his girlfriend.

"What?!" She was surprised, "What about them?!"

"Just trust me on this." He gave him an assuring gaze.

Seán snatched the flashlight and his Swiss knife from the table, "Tell them to meet me on the roof!" He ordered, his hurried footsteps thumping up the stairs.

Marzia reached the window and was now face to face with them, tapping nervously on the glass.

"Please let us in!" She pleaded.

"Go to the back and climb on the roof!" Signe said out of breath as she continued to board up the window, "Seán will meet you there!"

Marzia nodded, going to her right jumping over the patio railing and onto the side of the house.

Seán reached their bedroom window, his hands fumbling for the lock. Once he felt a small metal handle, he immediately unhooked it and pushed up the window panel. He was now outside, standing on the roof of his house feeling the cold breeze of the night.

He ran on the roof circling the house, eventually reaching the backyard. He looked over the edge and saw Marzia waiting for him down below.

"Seán!" Marzia reached her hands up at him.

Seán's eyes darted side to side, looking at the surroundings. "THE TRASH BIN!" He pointed to a small box-like metal container, "Climb over there!"

She did as she was told and hastily climbed up the trash bin. Seán, in turn, went over to that side to get her.

He laid flat on the roof on his belly and extended out his hand for her to grab on. Once Marzia's hands were clasped on his arms, he yanked. Seán swiftly pulled her up as she was not that heavy.

Out of breath, he got back to his feet and helped her to stand, "You okay?"

Marzia nodded, looking down at her feet and catching her breath.

"Marzia?" Seán cupped her face, calming her.

Her brown eyes looked up at his blue ones, "F-Felix... FELIX!"

"Just stick to the wall and make your way around the house, the bedroom window's open." He instructed, "I'll get Felix."

"O-okay." She shakily walked up the slightly sloped roof and reached for the wall. Seán went with her but stopped halfway to get a clear view of the street below.

There Felix was, still alive and swinging at the other corpses.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted.

Seán glanced at the other walking corpses surrounding the dying fire of the vehicle on the street, seeing them suddenly crane their necks in Felix's direction.

To his fright, one by one, the flesh-hungry humans turned away from the partially eaten and rapidly reanimating victim, and ran towards Felix who was fighting for his life.

"RUN, FELIX!" The Irishman bellowed which caught his friend's attention.

Felix looked up at him then back at the streets eventually realizing that more were coming. Felix sprinted from his spot, going as fast as he could to Seán's house just as more of the undead began surrounding him.

"OVER THERE!" Seán gestured to the back.

He ran back to the climbing spot waiting for his friend to appear around the corner.

More sounds of gurgled moans and groans came to his ears. His backyard fence suddenly collapsed with a loud snap and thud as more of the corpses came rushing into the yard like flood, wanting to intercept Felix.

His friend finally appeared, breathing loudly doing his best to outrun the fast approaching crowd.

"HURRY!" He reached out his hand to him.

Felix jumped up and went for his hands, seizing them in his own just as the trash bin beneath his feet tipped over leaving him dangling over a growing group of people screeching and roaring.

Seán shrieked at the sudden tug on his arms and the sharp edge of the steel gutter pressing against his chest, with each passing second creating a deep cut in his flesh.

Felix's entire weight was now relying on his arms.

The pain was unbearable, but he couldn't risk letting Felix go and fall into the hungry crowd.

"CLIMB UP!" Seán grunted through gritted teeth, feeling warm blood dripping from the fresh wounds on his chest.

This further fueled the undead's hunger when the drops of blood rained on them. They became more violent, more aggressive, and more feral. They were now wailing louder and tried jumping like rabid dogs.

Felix found a footing on the wall and helped his friend in pulling himself up. He grabbed hold of the edge of the roof for more leverage, finally relieving Seán from his pain.

As soon as every part of him were out of harm's way, Felix aided Seán as he agonizingly pulled away from the gutter, his skin slowly peeling off from the metal.

"You okay?" Seán wheezed, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder and clutching his wound.

"I'm okay, but we should get you inside fast." Felix saw Seán's white shirt stained crimson just below the neck.

"W-What happened?" He breathed.

"Our house was overrun by those things." The two wobbly treaded the sloped roof and made their way back to the open bedroom window as more of the undead surrounded the house.

_______

Marzia sat on the couch shivering, her arms folded over her chest, covered in a thick blanket when Signe walked in on her, carrying a glass of water for her.

"Here." She handed it to Marzia.

"Th-thanks." The woman stammered, shakily taking the glass.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the front door. Countless silhouettes of people could be seen behind the window and through the curtains, leaving bloodstains on the glass while attempting to get inside.

"Oh God." Marzia trembled as she looked around the room seeing shapes of people at every window.

They were surrounded.

"SIGNE!" Felix's voice came from upstairs, "SIGNE!"

"Felix?!" Signe stood up and rushed to the bottom of the stairs taking Marzia with her.

Two obscured figures of men appeared on top of the stairs, one had his arm around the other and was weakly walking down the stairs. As they got near them, the light from the candles illuminated their faces.

And it made Signe's heart leap to her throat.

Seán was pale as paper, his shirt was soaked, darkened by the massive amounts of blood. He was hobbling down the stairs with the aid of Felix. Her boyfriend's once lively eyes were staring up at the ceiling into nothingness, and every step they made, he wheezed.

"SEÁN!" Signe caught her boyfriend in her arms and dragged him to a nearby couch, "OH MY GOD..."

"He's in shock." Felix said.

"What happened?!"

"It's my fault. He was hurt when he tried pulling me up the roof." Felix was racked with guilt, he had his hand running through his white hair.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Marzia interjected.

"There's a first aid kit in the cabinet of our dining room." She pointed without looking at the dining hall, her eyes fixated on Seán who was hyperventilating and sweating heavily.

Felix immediately ran to the cabinet leaving the three in the living room.

"Si-Si...Signe." Seán mumbled, staring back at her feeling her soft hands caress his face.

"Stay with me, Seán, stay with me." She said, "Let me see the wound."

Seán weakly sat upright letting Signe pull up and take off his shirt. On his chest was a deep wound cutting horizontally, blood oozing from it. A sight that made the two girls flinch in shock.

"Marzia, help me with this. Keep him sitting upright." She sobbed, her teeth clattering in fear as she tore through Sean's shirt and rolled it around her hand. "Okay," She took a deep breath, "This will hurt, I'm gonna put pressure on it."

Seán just nodded.

She pressed down on the open wound, making Seán scream in agony through his clenched teeth. He felt nothing but burning pain, his eyes were leaking with tears, and his fists balled up trying to ease the pain.

"FUCK!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sean, I'm so sorry!" Signe couldn't bear watching him writhe in pain.

"Here!" Felix returned with a roll of bandage and medical scissors.

"Get his hands up." Signe commanded.

Felix took both of Seán's hands and lifted them up. Signe and Marzia began unrolling the bandage and wrapping it around the injured man's torso, going as tight as they could. The first layer was quickly soaked with blood, but with every round they made, the stains were no longer that prominent. The finally stopped the moment they ran out of bandages.

"That'll do." Signe sighed, letting her boyfriend lie back down on the couch. "He'll be alright." She brushed strands of her hair behind her ears looking at Seán who slowly drifted into sleep.

Marzia stood up and wrapped her arms around Felix, resting her head on his chest.

"You okay, baby?" Felix asked, feeling Marzia trembling, "You're cold."

"I'm fine." Marzia sighed, "I'm just shaken back there."

Signe turned her head at the couple, "You guys have any idea what on earth's happening here?" She asked while running her hand on Seán's faded green hair.

The two shook their heads.

There was a loud bang that startled them. The undead were still outside waiting for them, pounding angrily on the doors.

"Those barricades will not hold on much longer." Felix said, making the two look at him, "We need to find a much safer place."

"Where?" His girlfriend asked.

"I dunno... maybe there's some sanctuary or a safe zone out there."

"The radio..." Signe responded, turning her head to the table where her small radio sat, "Try the radio."

Felix twisted the knob of the portable radio sitting on the table beside them. Gurgled and interfered voices of people erupted from the speakers accompanied by loud static noises.

"A... disease... has..." a female voice blasted from the radio as Felix was tuning it.

"There!" Felix exclaimed, turning the knob back.

"...all...over Brighton. Police... trying to contain..." it was stifled by another static.

"Shit!" Felix smacked the device.

"Survivors... gathering... Brighton Pier... be airlifted.."

The were sounds of growling and screeching in the background of the broadcast. It was subsequently followed by a heavy door falling to the ground with a loud crash.

"... and may God help us all."

All they heard next were screams, pleads of mercy, flesh being torn apart, and the gushing and gurgling of blood. Soon after, there was nothing but bone-chilling static.

"The pier." Felix said, "We have to get to the pier."

"Seán needs to rest first, Felix." Signe stood up.

An eerie silence followed, all eyes were fixated on the couch where a motionless Seán was lying. Felix darted from his friend and back to Signe.

"Alright, we try our best to survive the night." Felix worriedly said, looking into Signe's face that had tear stains on her cheeks. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"We have to get Seán upstairs." Marzia suggested, "It's safer there."

"You get his feet, I'll get his hands." Felix said.

The three lifted an unconscious Seán to the second floor and laid him down on their bed.

"You stay with him. I'll be downstairs." He said to Signe before heading back down.

"I'm g-gonna clean myself up, c-can I use your bathroom?" Marzia asked, her tone trembling, still traumatized by the encounter.

"Sure, it's on the first door to your right." She instructed, "You can use the clothes in our guest room."

"T-thanks." Marzia awkwardly turned around and walked out the room opposite where Felix went.

Signe looked back at Seán, who was still recuperating from his injury. His abdomen slowly and steadily rising up then down. She at beside the bed and gently caressed his hair then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

It was a brief moment of comfort. Despite all of the madness currently happening, Signe felt safe around Seán, like she always have, being with him gave her strength. She had her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze before laying her head on the soft mattress.

All that was cut short by a loud thud.

Signe lifted her head back up and got to her feet, "Felix?" She called out, stepping out of the room and into the hallway making as little noise as possible.

"Marzia?" She turned right to the hallway leading to their bathroom.

The feeling of fear came back to her as she took out her phone and turned on the flashlight, illuminating only a limited field of view. The bathroom door remained close.

But the guest room wasn't.

"Marzia?" She repeated, getting closer to the door that was partially open.

She was shaking again, her hair was standing on end as she pushed open the door that made a loud creak. She took another step closer into the room.

"Are you there?" She shone the light in the pitch black darkness of the room.

Only to come face to face with Marzia who was standing mere inches away from her, her eyes wide and red as blood.


	3. Escape

Before Signe could react, Marzia launched herself out of the room and onto her like a ferocious beast, extending out her arms sneering and growling as thick drool foamed out of her mouth.Both girls fell to the ground, making Signe drop her phone faced down on the floor with the flashlight still on.

In a split second, just as the beam of the flashlight shone on them, Signe saw Marzia lunge at her with her mouth wide open exposing her bloody teeth.

"MARZIA!" Signe screamed, catching her friend by the neck pushing away her snapping mouth, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Her friend did not reply, she just screeched.

Fear rose to her throat as she looked into her friend's unblinking eyes: The sclera surrounding her brown irises were crimson, the irises themselves showed no expression; it was then that she realized that Marzia was no longer the person she have always known, and that sweet and innocent girl had been replaced by this monster.

"MARZIA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She pled, using her foot to push her off of her.

The woman was catapulted away from Signe, landing on her neck a few feet away making a loud snap. The woman stumbled back to her feet, eyes fixated on her friend who was slumped on the floor, motionless.

Her entire being trembled, her breathing hitched upon seeing that Marzia was blocking her only way out.

Signe was clouded with emotions;fear was the most dominant as she stepped to the side, making little noise as possible going around the body. She stuck closely to the wall, her hands feeling her way through the dark corridor with the only source of light was from her upturned phone lying beside Marzia.

Silence filled the air. The growls of the undead people waiting outside had faded away while the terrified woman made her way across.

She stopped when the body flinched.

To her horror, Marzia lifted her head from the floor and glared at her.

Signe jolted back into her place, watching her friend contort her arms and legs in extreme angles while she struggled to get up. The woman squirmed on the floor, rolling over to her belly then planting both of her palms on the floor, using them to push herself up. She slowly and menacingly stood up, pausing for a while staring back into Signe's eyes, taking in deep, rapid breaths.

"Please stop." The woman said, while her eyes searched behind her attacker for a possible way of escaping.

The light from the phone shone on both of them, and Signe was able to see her friend: pale skin, frail body, and bloodshot eyes. Marzia was in a menacing stance; her head was like dangling from her crooked neck tilted to one side, the tip of her dark brown hair almost touching the ground as she stood.

Right on Marzia's left forearm, partially concealed by her pink sleeve, was a makeshift bandage where Signe saw a fresh wound bleeding through the cloth.

"Marzia... no." She sobbed.

"SIGNE!" Seán's voiceyelled as a bright beam of light shone on them, making Marzia turn around to face him.

Seán had appeared in the hallway, barely able to stand as he leaned on the wall, clutching his chest while his other free hand holding a flashlight, "What's going on?!"

It didn't take him long to realize what was happening when he saw Marzia.

"Holy fuck."

The reanimated corpse ran at him, head dangling from her neck, gurgling and screaming. She had her arms extended out, her legs stomping on the floor loudly.

He backed away, not taking his eyes away from the pursuing creature, "Signe, lock yourself in the room! NOW!"

Seán saw the fury in Marzia's eyes, her mouth drooling blood mixed with saliva as she screeched and wailed, quickly gaining on him. Then Marzia threw herself at him, landing on top of Seán. The next thing he knew was that he was struck in various parts of his body as he and Marzia tumbled down the stairs.

Upon landing on the ground floor, Seán had stopped, and he could hear Marzia roll a little further.

Seán was weakened even more; he was trembling and covered in bruises. He laid flat on the ground faced down, his face feeling the coldness of the tiles of his floor. He lifted his head up and was shocked when he was staring into the eyes red as blood.

He was face to face with Marzia.

The man jolted away from her, going as far as he could.

Marzia tried pushing herself up to stand, shrieking in anguish when was unable to do so. She looked down at her feet and saw her knees twisted around and her ankles broken, rendering her unable to walk. However, this did not stop her; she started clawing on the ground to get to Seán, dragging her half paralyzed body along the floor.

"M-Marzia." A soft, whimpering voice called out from the dark living room, making Marzia and Seán turn their head to that direction.

Footsteps came soon after, as the figure emerged from the darkness, vaguely illuminated by Seán's flashlight on the floor.

"Felix, wait." Seán warned, but it appeared that his friend had not heard him.

Felix stopped a few inches away from the struggling Marzia who was squirming on the floor. He looked into the eyes that once was filled with love and warmth, but was now replaced by bitterness and despair.

She grabbed onto this pant leg and pulled, attempting to bring her mouth close to his leg. Felix gently pushed her away, his affection still there despite no longer reciprocated, letting her roll over and end up lying on her back.

Felix kept a straight face, but Seán could clearly see a single tear running down his cheek as watched him crouch down next to Marzia.

"Shh, it's okay, babe." Felix placed his girlfriend's head on his lap his other hand holding back her arms that struggled to grab him.

"Felix..." Signe showed up and pulled Seán next to her.

"I-I know what to do." Felix's voice cracked, glancing at the two.

He could feel his entire being tremble, both by exhaustion and sadness, his emotions running high almost at its peak. He sniffed, still maintaining eye contact with his girlfriend who was in agony, as he slowly reached for a hunting knife from his pocket.

"I love you, Marzia." Felix raised the knife just above her forehead. "I-I'm sorry."

For a second there, Felix could've sworn that Marzia understood him.

She closed her eyes. . .

. . . and he plunged the knife.

Marziashook for a bit, but soon after moved no more. Her hands lifelessly slumped on the floor, her body pale and shrunken, eyes blankly staring at the ceiling.

Felix wailed, finally letting out the growing sadness in him as he pulled his girlfriend closer to wrap his arms around her, feeling the coldness of her body. He cradled Marzia in his arms, his hand running through her hair.

"I failed, Marzia... I failed to protect you." He whispered to her ear before planting one last kiss on her cheek.

"Felix," Seán crawled by his friend's side and pat his back, feeling Felix's abdomen hitch whenever he whimpered. "I'm sorry, man."

Signe rounded the group, bringing a white bedsheet with her. She carefully draped the cloth over her friend's body and only left her head exposed which was still on Felix's lap. She then embraced both her boyfriend and Felix, placing her head on Seán's shoulder letting the teardrops run down her face.

Then, the front door made a crack.

All three of them looked up at it, seeing a crack appear by the hinges. Right out the window, Signe saw that more of the undead had surrounded the house, their combined forces further weakening the barricades they have made.

"We have to move." Felix mumbled, carefully placing Marzia's head on the floor and covering it with the sheet. He picked up his knife and golf club, "Up the stairs."

Seán and Signe started running upstairs, just as the door flew open, letting in the hordes of the undead inside. Countless vicious people stormed inside, roaring and screaming upon catching sight of the three.

"RUN!" Seán yelled.

Felix snapped out of his senses and went after the couple, narrowly dodging the grasp of one of the infected. He ran up the stairs with the monsters in hot pursuit, rushing in like waves, piling on top of the other just to make it up to the second floor.

His heart raced, he could feel his vision shake while he climbed the stairs, the roars and shrieks of the pursuers echoing in his head as it grew louder. He saw the couple running into their bedroom, with Seán holding the door open.

"FELIX, COME ON!"

The moment Felix had dived inside the bedroom, Seán and Signe slammed the door behind him, temporarily locking out the chasing people and sealing themselves inside.

They pounded on the door, and it was getting louder and louder as more of them crowded by it, attempting to break through the door.

"Signe! Get me something to block this!" Seán said, clicking the available locks the door had.

His girlfriend ran for her dresser and dragged the heavy thing towards the door, eventually blocking it.

But it did not stop the persistent predators, they had also made a crack along the center of the door from their struggle.

"That door won't hold." Signe said.

"It won't." Felix stood up, "I'll hold them off. You two escape through the window."

A look of shock washed over the couple.

"WHAT?! Not without you, man!" Seán shook his head.

"Felix, please!" Signe tugged on his shirt, "This is madness!"

The pounding became louder, creating more fissures on the door.

"I'll give you two a window to escape. With most of them in here, I presume that there's only a few of them waiting outside." He ignored both Seán's and Signe's plea. "Run as far away from here heading south, it's where you'll find Brighton Pier."

"We're not leaving without you!" The Irishman protested.

"You're running out of time!" His friend yelled back.

"We can get out of this together!" Seán ruffled his hair angrily, "You don't have to do this!"

"We won't make it if no one causes a diversion." He didn't look back at him, he just kept a straight face, staring at the door that was bound to burst open anytime soon.

"GOD!" Seán screamed, nearly bursting into tears, going around in circles.

"Felix, please come with us..." Signe cried, "You don't have to do this, w-we'll think of another way."

"There is no other way, Signe." He turned to face her, "Now go, you need to survive."

"But it doesn't have to be this way!" Seán interrupted.

"You're making it harder than it already is, Seán!" He responded, "Don't do this for me! Do this for the baby."

Seán was caught off guard. He could not utter a single word. Signe gasped, she clutched her belly while her other hand tightly grasped her boyfriend's.

"Seán," Felix grabbed his friend's shoulder, "You have to go."

The green haired man sobbed, then he pulled his friend into a hug, to which Felix reciprocated. Signe then embraced Felix, and left a kiss on his cheek.

There was another loud bang, they saw the door was hanging by a single hinge; one more struggle could cause it to finally collapse.

"Go, now!" Felix yelled.

Seán pushed up the window pane, letting the cold outside air rush in and give him chills. He stuck his head outside and checked the outside. He realized that Felix was right, there were very few of the undead waiting outside, as most of them had gotten inside now.

He saw at the small portion of their roof that could be used as a path to get to the backyard.

"Let's go." Seán assisted his girlfriend, his hand tightly holding hers as she went through the window.

Once he had gotten her out on the roof, he took his knife and handed the baseball bat to his girlfriend. When he had half his body out the window, Seán glanced at Felix, seeing him with a cheerful smirk standing by the door holding his weapon close to him.

Seán's heart sank, he blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Felix. For everything."

"I hope I don't see you soon." Felix bid, cracking one last joke.

The door burst open, and in came the infected.

Felix pushed Seán outside and closed the window. "GO!"

Felix turned around, standing fearless and tall as he charged at them and hitting them with all he's got. Seán watched Felix as he was bottlenecking the entrance, trying his best to not let anyone make it to the window.

"Seán, we have to go." Signe tugged her boyfriend's arm.

He last saw Felix being overpowered, and the undead surrounding him.

The couple ran on the roof and into the backyard where there were less of them there. They could still hear the gurgling and screeching of the people behind them. Seán quickly let himself down first and surveyed the surroundings.

"Signe, come on." Seán extended his hand up.

She dangled her legs over the edge and leapt off the roof, landing into her boyfriend's arms.

"Stay close." He warned, grabbing her hand like a vise.

They silently approached the steel backyard fence, their heads turning side to side, their senses on high alert.

"Climb over, Signe." Seán cupped his hands together.

Signe stepped on his hand and he lifted her up high, letting her grab on the top of the steel chain linked fence. She got a footing and started climbing over it, looking over first before continuing.

"Coast is clear." She had already gotten to the other side. She looked down at Seán when she saw an undead man approaching him from behind. "SEÁN, BEHIND YOU!"

He spun around on his spot, just in time to stop the man from lunging at him. Seán had his hand on his attacker's neck, holding him at bay as he tried chomping down on him.

"SEÁN!"

The man was notably taller and well built than Seán, and using its weight, he pushed down on the Irishman.

Seán trembled, seeing the undead's face draw closer to his own, he could feel his own heart beating rapidly, fear getting the best of him. He reached for his knife and jammed it into the man's chin, and the man stood perfectly still As blood poured out of the wound.

He pushed the man off of him and started climbing the fence.

"Come on, Seán, climb!"

He pulled himself up and over, and joined her on the other side.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Come on." Seán took her hand and led her through the small alley between the fences. 

The sky was lit red by the countless burning buildings, overshadowing the once calm and moonlit clouds. There were distant wails of sirens along with the screams of help, a sound they'd never imagine hearing in their entire lifetime.

The couple got into open road, where they saw overturned cars and fresh human remains scattered on the road. Seán spotted a few of the creatures hobbling on the lawn across the street, going from burning vehicle to burning vehicle as they walked.

"They use the light as their guide." Seán whispered.

In the corner of his eye, there was a bright flash of light coming from the sky. He turned towards it and saw the dark outline of the Ferris Wheel a few houses away, with all its colorful lights extinguished, only sending sequentially timed flashes of light as beacons.

"There's the pier. It's not that far." Signe said.

"We stay in the dark." Seán pressed his back against the fences as he led the way, taking momentary glances at the people across the street who were still distracted by the fire. "Watch your back, Signe."

She had also been darting her eyes at the people, clutching her bat tightly while they approached the corner of the street.

They stopped dead in their tracks when Seán heard footsteps from around the corner, he saw a silhouette of a moaning woman groggily coming their way.

Seán held his breath, he had his arm extended behind him and around Signe. He looked up front, across the crossroad where it was dark and less populated. "We have to get across."

"Follow me." Signe started moving, going away from the sidewalk and hiding behind the car on the road. She stuck closely to the car which was partially illuminated by the other burning vehicle a few feet away from them.

Seán tailed his girlfriend, still having his eyes on the shape of the woman standing there. The woman finally appeared on side sidewalk, and with her were five more people mindlessly wandering the street.

He observed the woman, who appeared to be leading the pack, sniffing the air, she was turning her head side to side, before she stopped.

Seán's entire being trembled when he saw the woman staring at the car they were hiding behind.

"Shit, we gotta move." He pushed his girl forward, "She can smell us."

Signe took his hand and led him across the street, avoiding the streetlights and sticking into the shadows, reaching the opposite side just as the pack had reached the car.

"They're not done yet." He warned, "We have to keep moving."

The two of them walked hand in hand, keeping their heads down as they made it to the street that had the entirety of it dedicated to various stores and salons. It was the road before the one that led to the pier.

"We're almost there." Seán said, this time taking the lead in crossing.

But then a man leapt from one of the cars and tackled Seán to the ground.

The man weighed down on him and roared. Seán raised his knife but it was swatted away by the man who in turn lunged at him, only to be held back by Seán.

He groaned, trying to push away the head of the man, extending his arm as far as he could and enough for Signe to get a clear hit.

Signe swung her bat as hard as she could, the impact making a crack on the undead man's skull and knocking him away from him.

Seán picked up his knife and buried it into the man's temple for good measure.

He looked up and saw an undead pregnant woman sneaking up behind Signe.

"SIGNE, BEHIND YOU!" He jumped up and pushed his girlfriend away, just as the woman went for her.

Seán felt excruciating pain. . .

The woman had sunk her teeth into his forearm.

"NO!" Signe screamed, picking up the knife from the other corpse and stabbing the woman's head. "OH MY GOD, SEÁN!"

Signe cried, cupping her face with her hands, "NO!"

He clutched his bleeding arm, seeing the rows of teeth buried into his skin. Seán bit his lip, taking his scarf and wrapping his it around the skin just above the bite.

"We have to go, now!" He quickly stood up, and grabbed her, pulling her across upon seeing that their struggle had alerted the pack that was led by the woman.

The group started sprinting after them, and so did they.

"RUN!" Seán yelled, spotting an alleyway that had chain linked fence with a gate.

They took the chance, heading for it as the howling crowd gained on them. Upon getting inside, Seán immediately went for the gate and slammed it close.

But then one of them jammed their arm between the gate and the fence, rendering Seán unable to fully close it.

The undead stuck their arms through the fence in a desperate attempt to get them, tugging on Seán's shirt while he pushed against the gate.

"SIGNE! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Seán panted, feeling his arms grow weaker each passing second.

"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!" She ran back and started hitting the man stuck between the gates with her bat, forcing him to retreat and enable Seán to lock the gate.

But this did not stop the pursuers, they started to violently wobble the fence.

Seán struggled to stay on his feet as his vision started to become cloudy and he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Signe carried him out of the alley and into the road that led to the pier.

"We're almost there, Seán!" She encouraged, now starting to feel the weight of him bearing down on her.

The infection quickly took effect, Seán had looked more pale than before and he was wheezing, he could feel his lungs tightening.

"Signe... I..." Seán weakly spoke, "I... need to lie down."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" 

"You... won't make... it... I'm just... slowing you down."

Signe cried, "STOP! Don't you dare say that! I'm getting you help."

"Y-you have to... go." Seán felt his leg twitch involuntarily, "Leave me..."

"NO!" She sobbed, tears uncontrollably flowing down her cheeks, "I won't leave you!"

"You have to..." His knees buckled and he collapsed on the wooden pier.

"I can't leave you!" Signe dragged him.

"You're almost there." He said, his vision now hazy, "You can make it."

"Not without you!" She sniffed, unable to control her cries. She knelt beside him, "Not without you!"

"You... must survive." He placed his cold hand on her cheek, "Y-you're... running... out of time..."

Seán's entire body surged with pain. His stomach churned, his lungs tightened, and his heart's beating started to decrease. He trembled, still grasping into the human world. He could only see his girlfriend, the woman he had sworn to protect with all his life.

"H-here..." he shakily reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet pouch and flipping it open, "I... was supposed... to give you this tomorrow... here on the pier."

He brought up the small diamond encrusted ring between them.

Signe's heart leapt to her neck and she burst into tears, "Oh God..."

"Will you...?" He wheezed, placing a hand on her belly.

She took the ring and slipped it on.

"I do."

She wept and pulled him closer, locking lips with him.

For one last kiss.

Seán suddenly pushed her away, "Go... now!"

"Seán..." she backed away.

"GO! I... I can't hold it... much longer!" Seán stumbled to his feet, pulling on his hair trying to ease the immense pain in his head. "Just keep running, don't look back!"

She had no choice.

Signe ran further the pier crying, while Seán ran away from it, going to the edge of the railing.

He willed himself to climb over, eventually finding himself standing in front of the railing overlooking the waves crashing into the rocks below.

Each passing moment had him gradually losing his grip of sanity. His mouth had begun to drool, craving the taste of human flesh.

Seán felt the cold breeze of the wind blow into his face and took in in the fresh ocean air, looking at the beautiful sun as it revealed itself in the horizon. He weakly looked over his shoulder, and through his blurred vision, he saw the outline of his girlfriend now far away from him, already halfway into the pier.

He cracked a smile.

Before letting gravity do the rest.

With the last of his humanity fading away as he fell, his head flashed images of his most cherished memories: being a breakout YouTube star, making friends all around the world, living the dream. He closed his eyes, a tear slipping out from them, still having that smile on his face.

But the last image he had was the love of his life.

Signe.

Then there was nothing.

__________

Signe ran, still racked with sadness, wiping her face with her sleeve. She stopped by a small store and leaned against its wall, catching her breath and crying out the tears she still had.

She slid down to the floor whimpering, placing her face between her knees, letting it pour onto the wooden floorboards below.

But then there was a shimmer, it was the ring on her finger.

This gave her a spark, somewhat a glimmer of hope, the strength to carry on.

She stood up and pushed forward, heading deeper into the pier.

In the pier, near the foot of the Ferris Wheel, she saw people walking around.

She ran for it.


End file.
